Diversion
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Collab with Snickers3339. She was counting on spending Christmas with her best friend. What she wasn't counting on was spending it with him AND his attention-seeking brother. But who knows? Maybe she'll have something new to be thankful for. Moliver.


A/N from _Snickers3339_: Finally, we manage to upload this! I am to blame... And a late update is probably my fault as well. Anyways - I hope you guys enjoy this late Christmas fic by the _brilliant_ AutonomousAnonymous and I. Enjoy!

A/N from _AutonomousAnonymous_: I must respectfully disagree with my collaborator. We were both bad about working on this over the holidays. I humbly apologise as well. _Snickers3339_ should be acknowledged for this story. Not only did she approach me about working on a collab, she created the idea, she helped incredibly with the characterisation, and she helped wrap the story up. I must bow to my incredibly brilliant collaborator.

This is a story that in all honesty, was supposed to be a Thanksgiving story... but we sort of did not meet our deadline. Instead we changed it to Christmas... and we were late on that as well. It should still be a good story though. For all you fans of Lilly, she has a very minor role in this, microscopic even. It is a Moliver (obviously) but still a very tiny bit of Lackson.

Disclaimer: We own nothing and are making nothing off of the following. All characters are retained by Disney.

* * *

Diversion

A Collab by _Snickers3339 _and _AutonomousAnonymous_

The sound of students' slamming their lockers shut echoed around the hallway as the masses attempted to leave school as fast as possible. Most of the students were extremely eager to start their winter holiday. A trio of friends, however, were taking their time at their lockers. Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken swapped the books they didn't need for those they would need for homework. Miley finished first and then turned to face her friends.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" she asked excitedly.

"Ugh, I have to go with my mum. We're going to spend it with my _grandmother_," Lilly responded with a groan. Miley smiled sympathetically before she turned to Oliver expectantly.

"I'll be spending it alone. My mum is on duty so I'll be eating whatever she makes hours before hand or whatever I can find..." Oliver replied with a shrug. Miley's face brightened, her rather mellow expression turning to a slightly excited expression as she responded immediately.

"You can come over to my house!"

She paused, a blush spreading to her cheeks in realisation of how quick she responded.

"If... you want... that is," she finished, adding a nonchalant edge to her voice. Lilly glanced up at Miley from her locker with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"Bet _you'd_ want that..." Lilly murmured so only Miley could hear, causing Miley to flush an even darker colour of red. Oliver blinked in confusion, completely unaware of the exchange between the two, as Miley tried to work the blush off her face. After managing to control her blush, she turned to face Oliver again, avoiding his eyes at first.

"_Soooo_..." she said before she looked up with a brighter smile and resuming her excitement. "What do you think about spending Christmas with me?"

Oliver looked up in thought for a moment as he closed his locker and the three of them proceeded out the front doors.

"Sure. Sounds fun," he said with a smile, causing Miley to smile brighter.

* * *

Miley slid across the kitchen floor, skidding to halt in front of the island. She quickly scrutinised the table, gasping exaggeratedly as she spotted a piece of lint sitting there. She quickly picked it up and threw it out in the garbage.

Everything sparkled and shined – everything was perfect. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on Jackson who was just putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Nearly perfect," she muttered under her breath.

She growled in annoyance as she strode towards him. She tapped her foot impatiently behind him before smacking the back of his head roughly.

He yelped in pain and quickly whirled around to glare at her, satisfying her enough. She walked away once she noticed that he had moved his feet.

"Meticulous woman," he mumbled as he rubbed the throbbing spot at the back of his head.

Robby Ray had simply been watching his daughter in amusement as she scurried around, cleaning everything up.

"Miles, what's the point?" he spoke up, halting her. "Everything's gonna' get dirty again. There's no point whirlin' like a tornado when everything's gonna' get messed up again."

She mumbled something incoherent, a slight flush coming to her cheeks as he looked at her knowingly. He smiled to himself as he heard her mumble the name, 'Oliver', and some words that sounded like, 'perfect' and 'neat'.

"At least I'll be getting something tidied up..." he sighed, looking back down to his newspaper.

Miley finally sat down on the sofa, careful not to squish the pillows that she had so carefully fluffed up. She leaned her head back, breathing out, while fanning herself with a magazine.

"Finally I can–" She was interrupted as the doorbell rang. She made a strange choking sound mingled with a squeal and shot up.

"He's here!" she shouted, her voice about two octaves higher as she looked around frantically again.

"Who's here?"

"Oliver!"

She paused on her way to the door and added, "I... Not that... I care... That much... Of course..."

Robby Ray shot Jackson a conspicuous look as they both shared a smirk.

Composing herself, she quickly straightened her hair and tugged at her shirt while she attempted to look completely normal and calm as she approached the front door. Smiling brightly, she opened the front door.

"Hey Ol – Oh..." she said as her eyes widened as she took in the sight of something she didn't expect to see. At her front door stood Oliver but also...

His brother?

* * *

"Hey Oliver and... Oliver's brother...?" she said with a rather forced smile.

"Yeah... since my mum had to work, it was going to be just me and Owen. So I had to bring him along. Hope you don't mind."

Miley stretched her strained smile as she replied in a rather forced tone, "Of course not. So it's Owen right?"

Owen didn't respond, instead looking at Miley for a moment before turning to his brother.

"You were right. She is pretty."

Oliver's eyes widened slightly as he wrapped his arm around his brother rather firmly. Miley's lips twitched into a smirk as she turned her eyes onto Oliver who firmly clamped his hand around his brother's head. She boldly took one step closer to him and exaggeratedly twirled her hair around her finger.

"So," she said with a large grin. "You think I'm pretty?"

Oliver's eyes widened further as his face showed a look mixed with guilt and nervousness as his mouth opened and closed several times. Oliver then turned to glare at his brother and tightened his grip on him as Owen smiled toothily up at him while Miley stood observing the actions with a large grin.

Robby Ray stood up from the sofa and set his newspaper down before walking over to the other and waving over his shoulder.

"Oliver, Owen, come 'ere and I'll show ya' where you can put your stuff," he called over his shoulder.

Oliver swiftly pulled his brother towards Robby Ray and past Miley who stood back and watched the two, a grin still stretched across her face. Oliver was still muttering something to his brother as they went to the kitchen to sit down.

Miley waited until they were fully faced away from her before grinning, pumping her fist in the air and performing a miniature happy dance, twirling around in a circle.

Behind her, Jackson stood watching her with a smirk before he tapped her on the shoulder as she finished her full 360, bursting her bubble, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Good luck," he stated sarcastically, before walking off.

Miley did not even bother to utter an insult, too high in her little cloud of happiness. Jackson, however, stopped and walked back, grinning at her mischievously.

"So... err... how did you plan on making a move when his brother was around?"

She stopped smiling and her hands loosened from their fists.

"Sweet nibblets," she mumbled as she folded her arms and slumped against the wall.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as she focused her vision on Owen, who was currently bothering her father about food or somewhat. Her lips twitched into a smirk, as her eyes then swiveled to Jackson who was back on the sofa. His own eyes flickered to hers and widened.  
He shook his head furiously, and she grinned, nodding slowly. She walked towards the sofa and sat down beside him, sticking out her bottom lip all while poking his side.

Jackson groaned, letting his head fall back against the sofa. "No way am I helping you with _this_."

She gasped mockingly, widening her eyes exaggeratedly. "But… I… I would never… _Ever_ ask you to do that…"

He cocked an eyebrow and remained unexpressive as Miley stared him down. Folding her arms in frustration, she appeared to think briefly before looking back at her brother with a slightly evil smirk.

"Well if my brother does not want to help me, I will of course respect his decision since he is after all, my brother…" she said in an overly serious voice. "I just hope I can remember to not tell Lilly when I talk to her next that a certain someone is crushin' on her…"

He paused momentarily in thought before gasping and pointing a finger at his sister and said, "You wouldn't!"

Miley stared at him before calmly reaching into her back pocket for her mobile and pulled it out. She swiftly and silently began typing on it, slowly reading out the words forming across the small screen.

"Hey Lilly – I have something really important to tell you. You know my brother? He really, and I mean REALLY, likes you. I think you should come over–" she said before a hand covered the screen, and she looked up to see Jackson nodding frantically.

"All right! Fine! You win."

She grinned, snapping her phone shut. She turned to him and with a sweet smile she said, "I knew you'd see it my way. You learn quickly, Jackson."

She skipped off before he could protest any more, leaving him defeated on the sofa.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. This is a little late but still in the general time frame of Christmas... Share your thoughts with us, mates! What did you like? Did you have a favourite part? Anything we could have improved on...? Let us know. Cheers!


End file.
